A Duty at Home
by WriterWilf
Summary: London, December 1943. The hour is midnight on Christmas Eve. Captain America's team has defeated yet another Hydra threat that reared its head in the city. In celebration of Christmas, Steve and Peggy decide to go to Midnight Mass together. There they happen to encounter the Pevensies. Whom just happen to be full of surprises. Set in the same universe as previous Narnia works.


**AN: Wanted to write something quick for Christmas. This idea came along, and decided to go with it. It's the first of hopefully many over fics in which I hope to cross over with Narnia and the universe which I'm establishing with others. I have plans and plots and ideas rolling around in my head. This was one of them. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Neither Narnia or Captain America are mine. Narnia belongs to Lewis Estate. Captain America is Marvel. Don't sue. **

A Duty at Home

The candles burned softly in the cathedral. A chorus of angelic voices rung through the air as Steve Rogers stood with Peggy Carter next to him. He wore his uniform and she wore a fine green slacks and a pair of stilettos. Her lips were red with freshly applied lipstick and her hair fell to her shoulders. Anyone who didn't know better could assume that they were a couple. She was a pretty woman, and he was a very attractive man. They had walked in arm-and-arm together. The greeter welcomed them kindly as she handed them a pamphlet. An usher then greeted them and asked them where they would like to be seated.

"Is there spots left open for two in the front?" Peggy asked.

"Right this way," answered the usher as he indicated with his hand that they were to follow him.

Steve glanced around him. Usually this was around the time when he would hear someone exclaim with awe that Captain America was in their midst. To his utmost surprise, he found upon his arrival to England that the British had an overwhelming respect for him. Many of them saw him as an icon- giving him the same reverence as that of the Roosevelts and Eisenhower. The attention he received was one of welcoming, respect, and awe.

"Well don't be so surprised," Peggy had told him when he voiced his thoughts to her upon their arrival to London. The team had received information from a telegram they intercepted from Hydra a few days back that had said that the organization was going to try and smuggle weapons into the country to Hydra members who were secretly operating in the country. "We Brits value freedom just as you Americans do. That's what you are to the Allies, you're a symbol of freedom. Not just to the Americans, but also to the entire free world. You're even a talk of controversy in government circles. Some members of the Parliament fear that you're too inspirational. Apparently there are British boys who love to run around with trashcan lids painted to look like your shield. They think you might make youth want to be American rather than British subjects."

"What do you think?" Steve had asked her, rather curious about what the British woman thought of him becoming such a popular icon in not just his country, but also her own.

Peggy had shrugged in response. However there was a smile on her face as she had went on to say, "If it inspires Britain to continue rising up to answer the call and stand against Hitler, I'm for it. Hope is something that we all need. If there's no hope, then there's no chance of us ever defeating the Reich. Whether we get it from King George or Churchill or Roosevelt or Captain America hardly seems to matter at this point. If we're going to be allies we need to stop looking at one another as separate countries and instead see ourselves as one massive unit working together to stop the Nazis and Hydra from holding every corner of the map."

It felt nice not being automatically recognized. As great as having the ability to suit up and lead the forces in fighting against the Nazis was, Steve found that the times where he could just be himself a great relief. In those moments where he didn't have to punch Hitler in jaw or ride a motorcycle into the thick of combat and toss his shield had goons, he could make peace with himself. While he was Captain America, he was also Steve Rogers. Having a chance to enter civilian life for a while gave him a sense of peace. Spending time with Peggy outside of the battlefield, or the training zone, or the office gave him a chance to shed the part of him that was the Super-Soldier and gave him the opportunity to be something he felt he was starting to lose touch with...himself.

The usher led them to the fourth row of pews in the center of the church. After kneeling and making the sign of the Cross, the two of them made their way down the pew. The pew were already occupied by a husband and wife and what looked like their four children. There were two boys and two girls. The oldest of the boys had blond hair the color of straw, and blue eyes. His brother was dark-haired and had brown eyes, his nose was spotted by freckles. They both wore dress shirts and suit jackets, the oldest had on a navy-blue jacket and the youngest boy wore one that was gray. The oldest girl had dark hair that fell down past her back, her eyes were a gray-blue. She wore a red dress with white buttons along the front of her breast. Out of all of them, she was definitely the pretty one of the family. The youngest girl had reddish-brown hair that was braided, those braids fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same blue of the oldest brother. Oddly enough, there was an air about the four children that was almost noble. As if in their short lives they had seen and heard and felt many things; as if they have had experiences that nobody could possibly imagine. Steve didn't understand it, but he felt a sense of connection to these children.

To his even further surprise, the youngest girl turned to him and Peggy. She was probably in her early teens, he put her at perhaps thirteen. Her dress was a green shade that reminded him of a Christmas tree. A warm greeting smile lit up her face like the candles that burned throughout the church. "Happy Christmas!"

Steve smiled. He had by now gotten use to the customary holiday greeting that the British tended to use. While every now and then he would hear Merry Christmas as he walked along the streets and avenues, a good many of those greetings came from American soldiers who were stationed in the city. It served as a reminder of how far a leap he had taken from Brooklyn. While he did slightly miss the city he had lived in for most of his life, he was content with being able to travel across Europe on his missions. Not only because he was fighting for his country, but also because he was doing so with good friends. He didn't miss it the same way that Peggy had surely missed London. The British agent was more than happy to introduce Steve to her country and help guide the troops through its various streets and allies. She exhibited the same pride in her country as much as any American soldier would have if they were doing the same in the States.

Without a second thought, Peggy greeted kindly with yet another greeting mainly found in England, "Chrimbo!"

"Happy Christmas," Steve said, trying out the custom way to say it in this country. It wasn't bad really. All it would take was some adjusting.

"By Jove!" exclaimed the oldest boy, who was probably around the age of sixteen. "He's an American!"

"Should have figured as such," agreed the youngest boy. "His uniform says that he is."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah. My team and I got called here to take part in the drills," he said, using the cover story that was required of them, since their operations were secret. "We're going to be shipped out before New Year's."

"How sad," the oldest girl said, joining her brothers and sister in the conversation. Immediately Steve Rogers picked up on a trill in her voice and a sparkle in her eyes. He was all too familiar with the look now. It meant that the girl found him fanciful. Inwardly he chuckled. While she was a pretty girl, he put her at at least fifteen. It was interesting how it was not only the women at the USO who were always trying to capture his attention, but also civilian girls who ranged in ages from this girl's age to women who were well over twenty years his age. It always made his friend Bucky jealous when a girl would come up to him and try to smoothly flirt with him and they ignored all of his attempts at trying to woo her.

The mother of the children glanced over in their direction. "Children," she chastised, "are you bothering that lovely couple over there?"

"It's quite alright," Peggy told the woman. For a moment, Steve thought he saw blush color her cheeks. It might have been his imagination however, almost immediately her face was back to its normal complexion. Perhaps it was just her body heat fluxing.

"Blimey!" exclaimed the oldest boy. "She's a British! I almost thought she was American too and that I misheard her accent!"

"Yes, my team comes from all across the globe," Steve exclaimed.

"Is she a soldier?" the youngest girl asked in awe. "Is she an ATS?"

"I'm just a secretary," Peggy smiled because the lie almost killed her. She couldn't tell the children that she was actually an agent. However, she was surprised at how close the girl had hit the mark. Most asked her if she was a nurse or a secretary, and rarely had she ever had to say immediately that she was a secretary. Most just automatically assumed. Even some people within the agency she worked for assumed that she was one.

Lucy smiled and she held out her hand to Peggy. "My name is Lucy Pevensie. Very pleased to meet you..." she trailed off not knowing Peggy's name.

"Carter. Peggy Carter." The woman shook Lucy's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Peggy Carter," said Lucy. She then went on to introduce her siblings. The oldest boy was named Peter, the oldest girl was named Susan, and her other brother was named Edmund. Apparently they were all from Finchley.

"What's your name?" Peter asked him.

"Steve Rogers."

"Do you come to church here often when you're in London?" asked Susan.

Steve smiled. "This is actually my first time in London."

The man sitting next to the mother spoke. Looking at them, Steve could see where the Pevensie children got their facial features. The oldest boy and the girls had their father's eyes. The oldest girl and the youngest boy had the mother's hair. The father shared the same hair color as his son, even though he was getting grayer and looked like he was starting to lose his hair. With all of them together, you could immediately tell that they were a family. "Is it really? Well American, what do you think of our great city?"

Steve smiled. "I think the city is wondrous. I admire the pluck that you Brits exhibit. The enemy stands at the gates and tries to break them down. Still you stay strong."

"Well we're British," Edmund laughed. "We're not going to let Hitler and his minions knock us around."

"Not while there's strength left in our bodies," said Peter.

"Or while there's blood flowing in our veins."

"As long as Britain's heart beats, the Reich can't conquer us," said Lucy.

Steve turned to Peggy. He lifted his eyebrows, and she was doing the same. Apparently she was just as taken aback by the bravery that these children were showing. Even some of their own men- as loyal to the cause as they were- didn't speak with such bravery and courage as these children did. Again, he looked at them and he could see the air about these children that showed that they had been through more in their lives than many adults. It truly was a mystery to him. He knew that it wasn't just something he was seeing either. Having encountered plenty of interesting experiences himself, the Captain knew the looks in their eyes. No matter what it was they may have witnessed, all people who had fantastical adventures all had a similar look. He saw it in the eyes of his friend Bucky, in those of his men; in Peggy, and even in himself whenever he looked in the mirror. Perhaps the war was impacting civilians just as they were the soldiers. He knew from stories he had heard that often times civilians had just as wild adventures as any soldier.

Before he could dwell much more on his thoughts, the Midnight Mass began with the pianist playing the piano and other instrument players joining in. A woman's voice filled the air as the rest of the parishioners began to join together in song. Steve picked up his hymn book, and together he and Peggy looked off it as the other books near them were used by the Pevensie family. The song gave glory to God in the highest, and called for peace to people of goodwill. The same words spoken by the angel who came down from the heavens to lowly shepherds in the fields outside of Bethlehem. Those words now resonated over a thousand years later; in thousands of different languages, across many cultures, and different traditions.

The service lasted for about an hour. Aside for the occasional yawn, most everyone remained silent except during the points where everyone had to respond to the priest. When it came time for the Eucharist, Steve and Peggy followed the Pevensies out of the pew as they made their way up to the priest to receive the Eucharist. Standing behind them, Steve watched as the children awaited their turn to receive the bread and wine. In those moments, those children seemed to exhibit a sincere reverence. A kind that took Steve years before he himself had it. He remembered for the longest time he really wondered about the mercy of God. He had been born to poor Irish immigrants who had come to America to seek better opportunity. Yet when they did, the only skills either one of them had was factory work. His father had died when Steve was young. (Apparently from all the fumes in the factory he had inhaled while working.) He recalled how his mother all but slaved herself after his father's death in order earn money to care for the two of them. He would try whatever he could in order to help her make money, but nobody would hire him because of his frailty and huge list of medical problems. Finally his mother got too ill trying to take care of him, and she passed on. In the months that followed, he often wondered if there really was a god. One that truly was as just and as merciful as the priests and nuns and monks made him out to be.

Then the day came that Steve met Bucky. His best friend who would become more than a brother to him. Who always had his back. Now, it was by no means an equivalent to what Steve had lost. Yet he knew that God had been hearing his questions. The answer that God had given was with his friend. Strange that it was, because while Steve was Catholic, Bucky didn't really consider himself a part of any affiliation. Steve remembered his mother telling him something he didn't quite understand until after everything he'd went through. His mother had told him once that often God liked to show His hand through the most unexpected ways. Through tragedies that unfolded in life, and through people whom you would least expect. After all, God used the Pharaoh's daughter in order to pull Moses from the water. As well as King Cyrus- a pagan ruler- to let his people return to Israel after being occupied by Babylonian rule for many years. God even used the Roman Emperor to declare everyone to be registered for taxes in their home cities; so that Joseph and Mary could go to Bethlehem, and thus allowing Jesus to be born there and fulfilling the prophecy. While Bucky was certainly no terrible ruler- Steve never expected to be friends with someone like him. They were different in many ways. Yet they were bound together by the fact that they were both alone and were orphaned after they lost their families, living on the streets of Brooklyn.

The Pevensies, Steve could see, were something else entirely. They carried themselves as adults who had seen their fair share of whatever obstacles life had thrown at them. He could see the pains that could have only come from war, of loss, of sheer agony at losing nearly everything. Yet he could also see that they had seen so much joy. Had gotten through rough spots and came out stronger.

Once the Eucharist had been received by all those who who could accept it, the service began to draw to a close. Blessing all who were gathered, the priest wished them all peace as they went out into the world outside of the walls. Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter waved farewell to the Pevensie family as they began to make their way back home, which required them to go a separate way. As the children waved goodbye, the soldier and the agent made their way back in the direction where their team was bunking.

That was until he heard footsteps coming from behind them. Steve turned to look over his shoulder, and he could see that the four children were all walking towards him. Their mother and father were waiting at the other end of the street. Perhaps the children had asked if they could say goodbye to the American man who sat next to them at Mass with the British woman who was his companion.

"We know who you are, Steve Rogers," Peter said.

"You're Captain America," said Edmund confidently.

Steve and Peggy looked to one another. "He could just be another man named Steve Rogers," Peggy said.

Lucy shook her head however. "No. This Steve Rogers is Captain America. We know that he is."

"We can just tell," said Susan. "He carries himself like Captain America. Plus he walks like him in the war propaganda, and he sounds like him."

"We just wanted you to know that we're big fans of yours," said Peter excitedly with a huge grin on his face, "so is our Mum and Dad. Though they won't readily admit that they are."

"You truly are an inspiration, Captain," Edmund told the Captain. "Peter and I, we plan on signing on to the military once we are finished with school, if we can't before then."

"We want to be just like you, Sir. We wish to fight for Britain as you fight for America."

"Very brave lads," Steve complimented. "However, you shouldn't be eager to go to war to just kill people. War isn't pretty. When you're fighting on the field, you'll be in great danger. It's either you die or they do."

The two boys nodded. "We know."

"We also know it won't be easy," said Peter. "The training we know will be a challenge."

"We won't let that stop us though. Every time you conquer a challenge, you become better and stronger than what you were before."

"We want to serve as well," Lucy said. "My sister and I also wish to help with the war effort."

Peggy smiled, admiration danced in her eyes. "Do you really? I must say I'm impressed and awfully glad to hear it. Not every girl who says that they wish to serve their country. The two of you do know that it won't be easy? You'll have to put up with people (and by people I mean men) who feel that you may not be adequate enough to do a job."

"Susan and I are just as good as any men," said Lucy. "We'll show them what we're made of, and when we do they'll have no choice but to respect us."

"Lucy wants to possibly become an agent," said Susan. "I'm fine with being a secretary or a construction worker or whatever they need me to do. I'm not afraid to go to war though should I have to go. I can fight just as well as anyone." She smiled. "And I know I can dazzle while doing it."

"I like both of your spirits," said Carter.

"All of them," added Steve. "I of course hope that this war will end by the time that any of you do sign on to the military. If it's not though, I hope you do get to fight and serve your country with honor, even if it's with your last breath." He sighed. "That is something you will have to realize. To fight for one's country means to give everything you have until your very last. Knowing that others are alive today thanks to the sacrifices that you make. That includes your own life, if need be. Are the four of you ready to do that?"

The four gave each other knowing looks. It was clear to the Captain that they knew something he didn't. Whatever it was though, didn't mention. Instead, they all looked at him and said, "Yes."

"We know that we're going to have to sacrifice," said Peter solemnly.

"We also know that it means lots of rough paths and many uncertainties," Edmund added gravely.

"We know that we may have to lay everything on the line," Susan said.

"Including our lives," Lucy spoke.

"We'll gladly and humbly do it though," Peter finished in all sincerity. "So that we may all have a chance to live in peace. If one of us doesn't come back, then at least the others can have that chance. If not the rest of us, then at least so others can. No person should have the kind of power that Hitler has claimed. Nor should a man like him ever try to wrest power from the rest of the world and swallow it under a banner which it doesn't wish to be under."

"Hitler had better watch out," Steve smiled at the Pevensies in admiration.

"Indeed," agreed Peggy. "It's Christmas Day now though. Children such as yourselves ought to do something else before you try and join the ranks of the Allies and fight Hitler and the Nazis."

This caused the Pevensies to raise their eyebrows. "What should we do?" asked Peter.

"Enjoy life," said Steve. "The military will always be there ready for you to join when the time is right. For some time now I have fought for my country. I'm glad that I am, but the reason why I'm fighting is so that people such as yourselves back in my country won't have to. If you take anything from your encounter with me, Pevensie children, I want you to take that away. Enjoy the times when you don't have to fight. Others are putting their lives on the line so that you can enjoy it. Especially holiday times such as Christmas. A time that ought to be for peace building among all people. While you're waiting to join the fight, do us a favor. Try and build peace here at your home. Give to the poor and tend to the sick. Visit the prisoner and care for the elderly. Bless the worker and help the disabled along. Be a voice for the mute, an ear for the deaf, an eye for the blind. Welcome the outcast and the foreigner. Give that lonely soldier boy or girl a dance. To do those is not something we should just do on Christmas Day, but also every day. Sometimes those are the greatest acts of courage that one can do. Will the four of you do that?"

The Pevensie children were silent for a few moments. It was Lucy who broke the silence by saying, "Of course we will. We will do all of those things and more!"

The other children nodded.

Steve smiled. "Good." He then stood up straight and saluted. Peggy did the same, as did the Pevensie children. Everyone dropped their salutes when Captain America did. He then went on to say, "I fear that I must be off, Pevensie children."

"We should go too," agreed Susan. "We told our parents this wouldn't take long."

"You wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"It was an honor to have met you," Peter said, holding out his hand to shake the Captain's.

"The honor is mine," Steve said as he took the oldest Pevensie's hand in his own. He then went on to shake hands with all of the Pevensie children. "It's not every day you get to meet people of your ages who display such courage. Just remember, you can show some of the greatest acts of courage by doing good deeds and blessing all whom you encounter. The Nazis are going to lose not just because of the might of the soldier, but because of the heart of the people whom those soldiers love back home. Who are continuing to live and do good while they are away."

"It was an honor to meet you, Peggy," Susan said, turning to the woman.

"Likewise," Peggy shook all of their hands. "I know that you and your sister will do great things."

"I know that it may not happen very soon, because of the two of you being a part of the military," the eldest Pevensie daughter went on. "For what there is of it though, may peace be with you."

Peggy and Steve smiled. If they knew the half of it! "May peace be with all of you," they both said. "To you and to people of goodwill."

Thus it was how Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter met the Pevensies. At a midnight mass. In a chapel. On Christmas morning in London. The Pevensies kept to themselves how they had met the Captain and and his partner. (Susan and Lucy both insisted she had to have been an agent of some sort.) Aside from their parents, they only told the Friends of Narnia and the Berkovichs. Still, they knew that while they had gotten to meet the infamous Captain America- it wasn't just something you bragged about. It was a privilege and an honor. Not a present to flaunt.

As for Steve and Peggy, they made their way back to their station of operations and after saying goodnight, turned into their beds for the night. Peggy cleaned off her lipstick, removed what make-up she had worn, and then slipped into her jim-jams. Additionally she checked to make sure her gun was in the top drawer in the side-table next to her bed. Afterward she laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep, her last thought (aside from Steve) being of the Pevensie children, and how glad she was that girls were becoming inspired to answer the call of duty.

Steve changed out of his uniform and sat on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of long-johns and a tank-top. Before turning in for the night he got down on his knees by his bedside and bowed his head. With his hands folded together he then whispered a prayer that he was had memorized since had he become a soldier. Having prayed it several times since he had become a soldier, it was now committed to both his mind and heart. It seemed to be fitting prayer for this night, considering it was Christmas Day.

"Lord God. Remember your Son who is peace itself and who has washed away our hatred with His blood. Because you love all men and women, look with mercy on all who are engaged in battle. Banish the violence and evil within all combatants so that one day, we may all deserve to be called your sons and your daughters. Grant this through Christ our Lord. Amen."

* * *

><p>"Glory to God in the highest heaven, and on Earth peace, goodwill among people." -Luke 2:14<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Peace to all this night, and every night.<strong>


End file.
